1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a manually actuated dispenser connected by its flexible fluid delivery tube to a container of chemical liquid to be sprayed. More particularly, the invention relates to a quick connector assembly between the flexible fluid delivery tube and a rigid dip tube suspended from the container closure and extending into the chemical liquid in the container.
2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,052, commonly owned herewith and the entirety of the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a quick connect assembly of the aforementioned type. A stepped bore is formed in the end wall of the closure for reception of an adaptor secured to an end of the flexible delivery tube. The stepped bore defines first and second annular walls, the latter of a reduced diameter, with an annular base wall interconnecting those walls. Another feature includes the provision of a vent port in the annular base wall, a vent path being established between the adaptor and the stepped bore from the vent port to atmosphere.
Although the quick connector arrangement according to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,052 performs satisfactorily, improvements thereon are desirable for the sake of simplicity and efficiency, ease of manufacture, assembly and use.